1. Field
The present invention relates to a polycrystal silicon manufacturing apparatus and a method of manufacturing polycrystal silicon using the same.
2. Background
Generally, high purity polycrystal silicon has been consumed broadly for a semiconductor element that is useable for a semiconductor device or a solar cell, a chemical material that requires a high purity or an industrial element. Also, the high purity polycrystal silicon has be utilized for a precision functioned device or a precision part of a highly integrated micro system.
To fabricate such polycrystal silicon, silicon deposition has been used. According to the silicon deposition, silicon contained in reaction gas is constantly deposited by pyrolysis of reaction gas and hydrogen reaction.
However, for a serial operation of the fluidized bed reactor that is a good characteristic of the fluidized bed reactor, seed silicon filled into a fluidized bed has to grow to be a proper sized one that is able to be produced via deposition reaction. After that, a corresponding product has to be exhausted and the serial operation of the fluidized bed reactor may be enabled. In other words, a proper point for the silicon exhaustion may be set during the operation of the fluidized bed reactor. Different from that, silicon may be exhausted based on heuristics and productivity of silicon may be enhanced by a serial process. However, this method cannot be provided although it is recognized.
As a result, demands for a method of manufacturing polycrystal silicon particles serially and stably, with a high productivity and a low production price have been increased.